


Mandatory Kindness

by Emperor



Category: Off
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor/pseuds/Emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to screwing Elsens, even the toughest of Zone Guardians need to be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Kindness

Gentle wasn’t usually his style. He preferred to do it hard and rough, to dominate his partner in bed the same way he dominated his opponents on the battlefield. But with an Elsen, however, Dedan found he had to be gentle. He needed to treat them with care as if the slightest touch might break them like glass, because it very well could, as his usual style of fucking was the sort of thing that would easily push an Elsen past its threshold, and trying to have his way with a Burnt was not on Dedan’s agenda.

Alarmingly enough, this required gentleness didn’t really bother Dedan. If anything, he liked it. He hadn’t always been as cold and hard as steel in his mannerisms. There had once been a time where he was warm and kind, excited to rebuild this world and start anew. Being forced to choose his actions wisely and to hold back the anger that usually dictated his every move gave him a sad sense of nostalgia. He was not that man anymore, the one who dreamed and cared, but at least he could pretend, if only for a while.

Nestled in the downy comforter of Dedan’s bed, the little Elsen looked up at him through large, dark eyes. They’d been touching for a while now, the Elsen nibbling at the crook of Dedan’s neck while running his clammy hands over the hard expanse of Dedan’s chest, while Dedan busied himself by stroking the small man’s cock as lightly as he could muster. The Elsen’s cock was hard now from their mutual touching, and its tip oozed clear rivulets of pre. He looked ready. Dedan certainly hoped he was ready, for the Guardian’s own massive dick strained in its confines.

Dedan trailed a finger down the cleft of the Elsen’s ass until he reached the man’s entrance. He leaned forward, his mouth inches away from the Elsen’s ear. “May I?”

He felt odd asking such a thing. With anyone else, he’d skip the questions and just do.

The Elsen squirmed against his touch, moaning quietly in ecstasy. “Yes.”

Good. That was exactly what Dedan hoped to hear. He wasn’t sure how he would have reacted had the Elsen declared otherwise.

Dedan sat back for a moment to retrieve a tube of lube from the nightstand beside his bed. He unbuttoned the fly on his grey boxers, freeing his engorged cock, and slicked it with the clear gel, being careful not to accidentally jerk himself off. When he’d coated his shaft with enough lube, he hoisted the Elsen up by his thighs and pressed the head of his cock against the Elsen’s opening.

“Are you…?” Dedan let the question trail off and arched an inquiring brow.

The Elsen bit his lower lip and nodded. A bead of sweat trickled down his pale forehead. “Yes. I’m ready.”

Dedan pushed forward, his thick cock slipping inside the Elsen’s tight hole. He’d done it before with this Elsen, and the little man’s passage was as slick and hot as he remembered from before. Dedan felt the smaller man’s body tighten around his cock, and he felt himself harden in response. He pulled out half way, and then thrust in again, this time all the way up to his balls.

It was hard to control himself. Dedan wanted more than anything to plunge into the Elsen’s ass with wild abandon; to hurt him even. To make him scream. He wanted to hear that soft little voice cry out in pain. But instead, the Guardian just gritted his teeth and allowed his spindly fingers to tighten their grip on the Elsen’s narrow shoulders as he worked up a slow, controlled rhythm.

“Sir…Sir…M-Mister Dedan,” the Elsen managed between Dedan’s thrusts. “Could…you…please…” He indicated towards his small cock, standing proud with arousal.

Bracing himself against the Elsen’s shoulders with one hand, Dedan took the other and wrapped his long fingers around the Elsen’s dick. He squeezed gently, eliciting a soft moan from the Elsen’s throat, and then moved his grip up and down along the man’s shaft in time with his own thrusting. It wasn’t long before the man beneath Dedan arched his back as the throes of passion vibrated through him. His whole body grew rigid, his eyes clenching shut and his stubby fingers twitching as every nerve tingled with delight. He whimpered softly in pleasure as his cum leaked out, soaking Dedan’s hand.

By the time the stiffness of the orgasm was beginning to dissipate from the Elsen’s body, Dedan reached his own tipping point. With a muffled grunt, he jerked his hips forward, quickening his pace as his hot cum surged into the Elsen’s ass. Dedan fought the urge to lean forward and bite the Elsen’s neck, perhaps to draw a little blood, to see the red fluid staining the smaller man’s flesh. He wanted to dig his claws into the delicate skin as he came, to make the little man cry out in pain just as much as pleasure.

But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t, so he rode the tides of his own orgasm until the last waves of it subsided into satisfied exhaustion. They both lay there for a moment, each coated with a thin sheen of sweat that glistened on their skin in the dim lighting as they panted. Dedan pulled out eventually and rolled over to lay with his back against the pillows.

Tired from their fucking, the Elsen crawled over on shaky limbs and laid his head against Dedan’s chest, nuzzling the other man’s thin covering of dark, downy curls. He sighed contentedly and a thin smile spread itself upon his pale lips.

Dedan felt awkward doing it, but he slowly raised one hand and lightly caressed the back of the Elsen’s head. The thin smile widened, and Dedan pretended he didn’t feel a flicker of warmth come to life in his chest. Try as he might, however, he couldn’t deny that sometimes he liked being gentle.


End file.
